Recuerdos de Sangre
by miuiribe-chan
Summary: El sabor metálico recorría mi boca dejando mi garganta rasposa, era lo primero que bebía desde hace unas horas, mi vista era dispersa, todo era confuso. De pronto todo se volvió doloroso y horrible, mi garganta parecía quemarse al pasar segundo tras segundo, el dolor era insoportable pero no tanto como el hecho de saber que mi familia estaba a unos metros de mí, muertos.


RECUERDOS DE SANGRE

Prologo

El sabor metálico recorría mi boca dejando mi garganta rasposa, era lo primero que bebía desde hace unas horas, mi vista era dispersa, todo era confuso. De pronto todo se volvió doloroso y horrible, mi garganta parecía quemarse al pasar segundo tras segundo, el dolor era insoportable pero no tanto como el hecho de saber que mi familia estaba a unos metros de mí, muertos. Y que pronto me convertiría en una de esos seres...

CAPÍTULO 1:

Desperté en un cuarto demasiado elegante después de que me desmayase en aquel lugar al no soportar el dolor. Me levante de entre las sabanas finas, todo estaba decorado con colores blancos, rojos y dorados, del techo colgaba un candelabro dorado y adornos, de las paredes colgaban cuadros representando batallas entre vampiros de diferentes castas. En la cama, había telas por los lados uniéndose en la punta de está, enfrente de mi había un espejo enorme con muchos perfumes de diferentes colores, tamaños y olores, claro, los vampiros siempre olían bien para tapar el olor a sangre, todo era muy hermoso, seguro a mi familia le gustaría… _**mi familia**_ … ya no estaba con ellos, y ellos no estaban conmigo…y a la única persona que me quedaba se había ido creyendo que estaba muerto, y lo estaba, me estaba convirtiendo en un chupa sangre. Yo no quiero vivir si ellos no están para yo poder soportar este infierno ¡NO LO QUIERO! Las lágrimas me nublaban la vista, ellos no tenían porque morir, teníamos que huir todos juntos y vivir felices como tanto lo anhelamos. Mi tristeza se transformó en ira, haciendo que le diera un puñetazo a la pared más cercana y está se le hiciera un hoyo, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi mejillas de impotencia, jadeaba y no sabía porque, me faltaba aire, quería salir de allí cuanto antes, la culpa y el dolor me presionaban el pecho, dolía demasiado. Corrí a la puerta e intente abrirlas con todas mi fuerzas pero estas no respondían. Me habían encerrado… miré al ventanal y luego a las sabanas, iba a salir como fuera lugar, no dejaría de estos mal nacidos me tuvieran aquí como _**ganado**_ ; me dirigí hacia el gran ventanal e intente abrirlo, cerrado, sonreí de medio lado, lo suponía, me giré y fui hasta la sillas frente al espejo y la tomé entre mis manos, arroje la silla con la fuerza suficiente y los cristales se rompieron haciendo un gran estruendo, después tomé todas las sabanas y las uní con un nudo, una tras otra- espero que esto sea suficiente- dije en voz alta para mí. Bien, era la hora de salir de este lugar, necesitaba encontrar a Yuu, uní las sabanas al barandal, miré por última vez la cuidad de los vampiros bajo la luz de la luna y bajé la cuerda improvisada lo más rápido posible, el suelo estaba muy lejos y la cuerda se acababa ¡Estupendo! Minutos después la cuerda se había agotado y estaba a unos tres metros de distancia del suelo cubierto por nieve, si me aventaba la nieve amortiguaría mi caída y si tenía suerte, sin un rasguño, no lo pensé más y lo hice. Al estar ya entre la espesa nieve corrí entre lo que podía llamarse "bosque", la verdad era una gran diferencia de aquí afuera y allá dentro, lejos de la ciudad de los vampiros se podía respirar sin esa sentimiento de opresión y el olor a sangre. Aquí afuera el oxígeno era limpio, sin una mancha de muerte, miedo o dolor, me detuve después de correr un buen tramo, a pesar de que no tenía abrigo, no sentía frio alguno y no estaba cansado, solo me sentía…

-Vaya, vaya, has despertado antes de lo debido querido _**Mika-Kun**_ , dijo una voz que de inmediato reconocí, mis ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron, era la voz de la escoria que mató a mi familia, Ferid, y me dejo sin un…brazo.

Miré mi brazo derecho y noté que allí estaba ¿Desde cuándo lo tenía? ¿Estaba tan desesperado por salir que ni siquiera lo noté? Vaya que si soy distraído. Miré de donde salía la voz de Ferid y esté salió de entre unos árboles.

-Tú estás muerto, Yuu te disparó, mi voz sonaba a odio puro.

Ese maldito me había dejado sin familia, son hogar, sin felicidad, sin humanidad…comprimí las ganas de llorar, no demostraría frente al que me arruinó la vida, que lo había hecho. Chasqueó la lengua y empezó a reír, parecía que le causaba gracia.

-Que niño tan más estúpido, si esa arma no es del armamento demoniaco no sirve contra nada sobrenatural, como podrás ver, estoy vivo, dijo con gracia.

Tensé mi mandíbula, la ira se apoderó de mí completamente, pagaría lo que iso, sufriría lo mismo que ellos lo hicieron, pagaría cada segundo de su dolor. Estaba a punto de lanzarme hacia él cuando sentí que dos pares de manos me sujetaban con fuerza.

-¡Suéltenme!-grité mientras me abalanzaba hacia él con fiereza una y otra vez.

Ferid solo reía ante mi intento de homicidio.

-Quieto fierecilla, no queremos que te mueras antes de que Krul te vea, se pondría muy furiosa si su juguete se rompe-dijo mientras ponía un dedo sobre mi nariz.

¿Juguete? ¿Cree que YO seré su estúpido juguete? ¿Me ve cara de diversión?

-No soy juguete de nadie y menos de Krul o como sea que se llame, escúchame bien Ferid, NUNCA seré su juguete ni el de nadie, antes muerto, dije con impotencia y rencor.

Mi seño se frunció de manera amenazadora, no dejaría que nadie me subestimara, Ferid sonrió con sorna y con picaría me dijo:

-Mikaela… tú ya estás muerto-dijo agachándose hasta quedar a mi altura, su rostro mostraba diversión con aires de superioridad.

r


End file.
